Currently, optical navigation devices are constructed using an insert-molded lead frame based package. The insert-molded package is constructed by molding a plastic package over a metal-based lead frame. An optical sensor (or die) is attached to the lead frame inside the plastic package. An electronic component, such as wire bonds, provide the electrical connections from the die to the leads (pins) of the lead frame, and hence to the outside world. This construction is relatively expensive and requires a metal stamping tool as well as a molding tool to achieve the finished product. In addition, the spacing between traces (the metal runs on the lead frame) is controlled by lead frame stamping capabilities.